La leyenda del hada y el mago
by Rina Ackerman
Summary: "Cuenta la historia de un mago que un día en su bosque encantado lloró. Porque a pesar de su magia, no había podido encontrar el amor." Riren, lo sé, pésimo resumen pero los invito a leer n.n M-preg
1. Chapter 1

**¡Paz gente sensualona! Nuevamente he llagado yo con un nuevo fic Riren, aunque este solamente tendrá 3 capítulos, será muy cortito n.n espero que le guste, como a mí me gustado escribirlo 8D**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, sino que le pertenece a Hajime Isayama, la canción de la leyenda del hada y el mago tampoco me pertenece sino que le pertenece a Rata blanca umu.**

**Advertencia: Posibles faltas de ortografía. Alguna otra cosa que quizás no le guste a alguien. (?)**

**Sin más que decir espero que les guste8D **

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~Cuenta la historia de un mago**__**  
**__**que un día en su bosque encantado lloró.**__**  
**__**porque a pesar de su magia**__**  
**__**no había podido encontrar el amor.~**_

Era de noche, la luna se encontraba brillando con su máximo esplendor. Reflejando su luz en aquel lago, iluminando a aquel hombre que se hallaba bañándose en aquella cristalina agua.

En la mirada de aquel hombre no se distinguía nada, era un rostro vacío… un rostro inexpresivo.

Aquel hombre junto un poco de agua en sus manos y la vació sobre su rostro, el agua bajaba por sus mejillas como si de lágrimas se tratasen, o tal vez si lo eran, aquel hombre… aquel mago… que sufría a causa de la soledad.

Traviesos mechones negros caían por su pálido rostro, gotas de agua bajaban por su trabajado cuerpo pero el en cambio no les tomó importancia.

Observó como el reflejo de la luna ya iba a llegar al centro del lago, así que prefirió salir de este y vestirse.

Pronto bajaría el "cuerpo" de la luna, su fiel y única amiga.

_**~La luna, su única amiga**__**  
**__**le daba fuerzas para soportar**__**  
**__**todo el dolor que sentía**__**  
**__**por culpa de su tan larga soledad.~**_

-3… 2… 1… -Ya había comenzado su cuenta regresiva, había terminado a tiempo de vestirse.

Una luz inmensa ilumino por unos segundos el bosque, cuando aquel hombre se dio la media vuelta pudo verla con esa estúpida sonrisa en su cara.

-¡Enanooo! –Gritó ella corriendo a abrazarlo.

Colocó su pie en la cara de aquella mujer impidiendo que lograra tocarlo.

-Llegas un poco tarde cuatro ojos.

-¡Sólo me atrasé unos segundos! –Aquella mujer castaña comenzó a hacer un puchero- eres demasiado cruel conmigo Le~vii~.

-Eso te pasa por decirme enano, maldita loca.

-¡Ahahaha! Siempre tan tierno, yo también te quiero.

-Sí, si, como digas Hanji.

Observó a su amiga por unos segundos, ¿quién creería que aquella mujer ruidosa sería la luna? Si no la conociera, él se reiría sin pudor alguno en la cara de quien se lo dijera. Su cabello castaño tenía cierto brillo plateado, su vestido blanco que cubría hasta sus rodillas también tenían ese brillo especial que sólo ella poseía.

Quizás esos simples rasgos la hacían diferente y creíble el hecho de que ella sea la luna. Él en cambio era un mago, que por investigar mucho descubrió y adquirió la inmortalidad, tras eso las puertas a lo mágico se abrieron, pero a la vez se cerraron las puertas a la humanidad y a la posibilidad de tener compañía de otro ser humano se extinguió, ese fue el precio por aquel descubrimiento, ¿Cuántos años ya iban? ¿Mil? ¿Dos mil? Ya había perdido la cuenta.

-Levi… ¡Levi! –Gritó Hanji y este salió de su ensoñación- Ya está por amanecer… me debo ir… ¡Nos veremos a la noche! –Y de un gritó lleno de alegría se comenzó a desvanecer.

Nuevamente era de día, debía dormir un poco, aunque fuera inmortal, dormir era uno de los pequeños placeres de la vida de los cuales aún gustaba aunque fuera sólo un poco.

_**~Es que él sabía muy bien que en su existir**__**  
**__**nunca debía salir de su destino.**__**  
**__**si alguien te tiene que amar, ya lo sabrás**__**  
**__**sólo tendrás que saber reconocerlo.~**_

Muchas veces Hanji le había dicho que estaba en su destino el no volver a hablar con otro ser humano, los de arriba lo habían querido así, y órdenes eran órdenes.

Aunque él se viera como un ser frío y sin sentimientos, cosa que no era así ya que el también sentía, reía hasta podía amar, soñaba con vivir con alguien el resto de sus días de inmortal.

_-"El amor llega solo, sólo deberás saber reconocer si es que ese sentimiento es amor"-_

Fue lo que Hanji una vez le dijo hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Aunque parece que su amor destinado se había perdido hace bastante.

Él no era el típico hombre romántico que las mujeres amaban, en realidad ni si quiera le importaba si su compañía era hombre o mujer, para él el género no era ningún impedimento para estar con alguien, tampoco importaba la raza, muchas veces se había llevado hasta su cama a algunas mujeres lobas, vampiras, a uno que otro espíritu del zorro cuando estaban en su forma humana, pero ninguno lograba sacar aquella soledad que su alma sentía. Nadie saciaba el vacío de su alma.

_**~Fue en una tarde que el mago**__**  
**__**paseando en el bosque la vista cruzó**__**  
**__**con la más dulce mirada**__**  
**__**que en toda su vida jamás conoció**_.~

Fue en una tarde, mientras paseaba por el bosque cosa muy rara en él ya que siempre prefería limpiar su hogar, hacer investigaciones en su casa o pescar en el lago. Sentía como la brisa chocaba contra su cara y hacia danzar sus cabellos, era algo refrescante en un día tan caluroso como este.

Una bella melodía acompañada con una dulce voz llegó hasta los oídos de aquel mago. Era una voz muy bella, tanto así que no dudo en buscar el lugar de origen de esta.

Avanzó a través de los arbustos, muy lentamente, él no quería asustar al/la dueño/a de aquella maravillosa voz. Siguió caminando un poco más, encontrándose con un pequeño "escondite" detrás de muchos árboles y arbustos.

Aquel lugar era iluminado por los rayos de sol, dándole un toque de vida al bosque, también se podían observar animales rodeando a una figura que se encontraba dándole la espalda a Levi.

Aquel chico era el dueño de aquella gloriosa voz, a simple vista se podía ver como cualquier humano normal, pero la diferencia que había era que él tenía unas enormes alas de color blanco casi transparente. Por lo visto ese mocoso era un hada.

Quiso acercarse un poco más para poder escuchar mejor la canción que cantaba el hada, pero cuando lo hizo una rama, para su mala o buena fortuna, crujió y delató su escondite.

Aquel chico dejó de cantar e inmediatamente dio media vuelta.

Siendo ese el preciso momento en que el mago cruzó su mirada con el dulce mirar de aquella criatura, sus ojos de un color verde, pero con toques celestes era una mezcla perfecta y hermosa, se sintió unos minutos atrapado, engatusado por aquellos ojos. Nunca había visto una mirada tan pura y dulce en su vida.

Lo mismo pasó con el hada, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos de aquel hombre con traje y capa se sintió atrapado por esos fríos ojos, era una mirada de hielo abrazadora, era un bello color gris. Aunque él no quería ser visto por nadie, no le molestó que aquel hombre lo hubiera visto, él era hermoso. Pero no lo conocía, así que no se debía fiar de aquel desconocido.

-¿Quién eres?

-Sólo soy un humilde servidor que cuando iba paseando tranquilamente por el bosque fue hechizado por tan bella voz.-Hizo una reverencia mientras agarraba su capa y su sombrero.

-Eso aún no contesta mi pregunta.-El hada había levantado sus alas, en cualquier momento emprendía el vuelo.

Al percatarse de eso Levi, en rápido movimiento llegó al lado del hada.

-Eres un mocoso muy curioso sabes.

Una vena salió dela frente del hada.

-Y tú muy grosero, hmp.

Una imperceptible sonrisa se escapó de los labios del mago.

-Mi nombre no tiene nada de especial pero si tanto quieres saberlo te lo diré.

-No es como si quisiera saberlo –Haciendo un mohín se cruzó de brazos.

-Mi nombre es Rivaille Ackerman, pero mis amigos me dicen Levi-Tomó la mano de aquel joven y la beso, generando un sonrojo por parte del hada.-¿Y cuál es tu nombre mocoso?

-E-Eren, mi nombre es Eren.

-Mucho gusto, Eren.

Nadie pensó que ese primer encuentro sería el principio de todo.

Desde aquel día el mago y el hada se comenzaron a juntar todos los días en diferentes lados.

El mago siempre le mostraba las maravillas que él podía hacer con la magia que había descubierto hace muchos años atrás, los lugares que había encontrado mientras vivía en el bosque.

En cambio el hada le mostraba las pequeñas maravillas del mundo que casi nadie admiraba ya. Lo llevaba a lugares donde se podía apreciar bien el cantar de las aves, flores exóticas que sólo él y los de su raza sabían hallar, paisajes que nunca vio.

A cada minuto que pasaba con Eren, Levi sentía que ese vacío se iba llenando, de a poco un nuevo sentimiento comenzó a nacer, de a poco e imperceptiblemente se comenzó a enamorar.

Por primera vez sintió que sus sentimientos se estaban por desbordar.

Y como el creyó pasó, se desbordaron.

En una de sus muchas salidas, mientras estaban sentados frente a frente hablando, no resistió más y de un impulso lo beso.

Eren quedó sin habla, sonrojado hasta sus puntiagudas orejas estaban rojas, se veía adorable, pero Levi temió por su reacción.

-¿E-Eh?

-¿Acaso no sabes que fue eso, Eren?

-¡C-Claro que lo sé!

-¿Entonces?¿Te desagradó?

-Pues… estoy sorprendido…pero no, no lo hizo.

Miró fijamente a Rivaille a los ojos y de a poco se acercó.

Antes de tocar los labios de Rivaille, en un simple murmullo soltó.

-Te amo.

Sus labios se juntaron, fue algo torpe por parte del hada, cariñoso por parte de Levi.

-Yo también te amo mi hada.

Aunque vivían en un mundo mágico, ese momento se volvió el más mágico de sus vidas.

.

.

.

**¿Qué tal? Hace un tiempo que estoy ausente en fanfiction u.u pero tengo mis motivos.**

**1ero en mi país estamos ya en los últimos meses de clases, y estaba colapsada en pruebas y cosas así, ¡pero ya estoy de vacaciones! 8D ¡Yupi!**

**2do tengo unas dudas para seguir Choose me, quiero saber qué clases te hacen en la universidad cuando tu estudias para ser profesor de literatura, quiero preguntarle a mi profesora, pero cada vez que la veo se me olvida ;-; tengo memoria de Doris uvu**

**3ero no puedo ocupar mucho el compu ya que cada vez que quiero hacerlo me mandan a hacer algo 8D bale berga la bida.**

**Sé que algunos pensarán "¡Hey actualiza otros fics y no hagas otros nuevos ¬¬" pero la inspiración me vino con este D: **

**¡Espero que les guste! Si les gusta dejen un sensual Review que se apreciará mucho ya que eso motiva a seguir *Corazón* 8D**

**Si has llegado hasta aquí déjame decirte que estamos casadas/os uvu y esperas un hijo mío. (?) Okno **

**¡Cuídense, nos leemos! *Corazón***


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Paz gente sensualona! He vuelto con la conti. de este fic:3 saben creo que quizás llegue a tener 4 capítulos, y no 3 como había dicho antes, aunque no es seguro xD.**

**¡Quiero desearles una feliz navidad ya que no creo tenerles actualización ese día! :D**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, sino que le pertenece a Hajime Isayama, la canción de la leyenda del hada y el mago tampoco me pertenece sino que le pertenece a Rata blanca umu.**

**Advertencia: Posibles faltas de ortografía. Alguna otra cosa que quizás no le guste a alguien. (?)**

**Sin más que decir espero que les guste8D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~Desde ese mismo momento**__**  
**__**el hada y el mago quisieron estar**__**  
**__**solos los dos en el bosque**__**  
**__**amándose siempre y en todo lugar.~**_

Ya llevaban mucho tiempo teniendo sus encuentros secretos en el bosque. Siempre tenían sus besos y sus abrazos inocentes.

Rivaille estaba sorprendido, nunca había tenido encuentros tan largos sin pasar inmediatamente a lo carnal. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo grande que era el sentimiento de querer a alguien y no querer que nada malo le pasase.

Aunque aquel día los besos comenzaron a subir de tono, algo había cambiado en el ambiente, la temperatura había aumentado. Esta vez ya no eran sólo simples roces de labios, sus lenguas se habían vuelto las protagonistas en aquel momento.

Las caricias no se tardaron en llegar, de a poco… la ropa fue desprendiéndose. Ya dos cuerpos desnudos se podían observar a la sombra de un árbol, sobre el cómodo pasto de aquel bosque.

-Haa…L-Levi…-Eren soltaba leves jadeos estremeciéndose por cada caricia que le proporcionaba el pelinegro.

-Eres hermoso, Eren…-Nuevamente lo beso, fue un beso apasionado, pero lleno de amor.

Lentamente fue bajando por el pecho del castaño depositando húmedos besos. Bajo hasta llegar al miembro del castaño.

Dio un beso en la punta, y de a poco empezó a lamer, chupar, y lamer, varias veces repitió el mismo proceso.

-L-Levi…ah..umm…-Eren intentó callar sus gemidos poniendo sus manos en su boca.

-No calles, es un deleite para mis oídos escuchar tan magnifica música.

Eren estaba que moría de la vergüenza pero el ser halago de esa manera por Levi lo hacía muy feliz, así que retiró sus manos de su boca.

Él ya estaba por llegar al orgasmo, sintió ese espasmo que le avisa el final, y sin dar previo aviso se corrió.

-¡Waa… lo siento L-Levi!-El rostro sonrojado de Eren, era una delicia para los ojos de Rivaille.

Levi estaba tragando la semilla de su amado, mientras bajaba aún más. Levantó las caderas de Eren y comenzó a lamer su entrada.

Un cosquilleo recorrió al cuerpo de Eren.

-¿E-Eh?... Levi, no, a-ahí no, está sucio…

-Si es parte de ti se vuelve dulce y no me importa.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, y no hicieron más falta las palabras en aquel momento nuevamente era algo mágico.

Cuando Rivaille metió el primer dedo, a Eren lo invadió una sensación de incomodidad, pero de a poco se fue acostumbrando. Al segundo dedo Levi comenzó a hacer movimientos de penetración y movimientos de tijera.

Algo se sentía raro dentro de Eren, ya no era sólo la sensación de incomodidad, ya no era eso. Una nueva sensación estaba experimentando, era algo extraña pero no le desagradaba todo lo contrario, le gustaba.

Cuando ya estuvo dentro el tercer dedo, el placer de a poco empezó a abordar su cuerpo cada vez que Rivaille tocaba cierto punto, gracias a eso ya no le era suficiente con tan solo sus dedos.

-Y-Ya… estoy listo…-Susurró con mucha pena.

-¿Estás seguro?... Yo no quiero que tu primera vez sea desagradable, Eren.

-…T-Te necesito…

No sabe su fueron esas pequeñas lágrimas que salían de los ojos de Eren, tal vez fue el momento o quizás la necesidad… pero no fueron necesarias más palabras para concederle su deseo a Eren.

De a poco Rivaille fue entrando, no quería lastimar a su hada, lo amaba demasiado como para querer algún mal para él.

Al momento en que Eren se sintió acostumbrado al tamaño del amigo de Levi, movió un poco su cadera. Levi inmediatamente entendió el mensaje.

Las embestidas comenzaron de a poco, eran lentas y un tanto pausadas.

-Le-Levi…- Eren se había aferrado a la espalda de Levi, se sentía cegado por el creciente placer y el efímero dolor, llegando a enterrar sus uñas sin darse cuenta.

-Eren… eres como un pequeño gatito.-Beso los labios de su amado y siguieron haciendo su acto de amor.

Las embestidas cada vez eran más fuertes y precisas. El punto que llevaba al cielo a Eren era tocado constantemente, pronto ambos llegarían al clímax.

-Te amo mi hada…ngh…

-Y-Y yo a ti…aah… mi mago…

Con esas últimas palabras ambos al fin tocaron el cielo juntos, declarándose su amor, y desde ese momento no les importo el lugar ni la hora para demostrarse aquella pasión.

_**~Y el mal que siempre existió, no soportó**__**  
**__**ver tanta felicidad entre dos seres.~**_

En aquel lugar sin luz, de apariencia fantasmal se podía observar como cierto sujeto observaba a través de su bola de cristal a cierta pareja de enamorados.

En su rostro de podía notar el desagrado de aquella escena, su boca estaba vuelta una línea, aquella imagen no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Aquel hombre rubio siempre estuvo enamorado de aquel hada, pero el sentimiento jamás fue correspondido.

Intentó cortejarlo con todos los métodos posibles, pero no hubo caso. El corazón de Eren era muy difícil de conquistar.

Le molestaba que estuviera ocurriendo aquella situación, le hervía la sangre ver como otro hombre poseía el cuerpo que debía ser suyo. Si Eren no era suyo no sería de nadie.

_**~Y con su odio atacó, hasta que el hada cayó  
en ese sueño fatal de no sentir.~**_

Espero que la noche llegara, no podría acercarse a Eren si es que estaba ese maldito mago junto a él.

Espero, y espero hasta que vio como el mago se alejaba de él despidiéndose con un largo y profundo beso para luego irse cada uno por su camino. En ese momento decidió presentarse frente a Eren.

Como si él fuera parte de la oscuridad de la noche se deslizó de forma silenciosa tal cual como una sombra.

-Buenas noches.-Saludó.

Eren, sorprendido en un rápido movimiento se giró para encarar a la voz.

-Oh… eres tú… Erwin… buenas noches. Casi me das un susto de muerte jeje.-Una pequeña risa se escapó de los labios del castaño.

-Te vi junto a un hombre.

-¿Si? ¿Por qué no te acercaste antes? Así te hubiera presentado a mi pareja.-Una sonrisa adornó su rostro, mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía.

Erwin sintió su sangre arder, pero se controló.

-Sentí que iba a ser una molestia.

-Oh, para nada.

Las ramas de los árboles se mecían al compás del viento mientras los ojos azules confrontaban a los de color turquesa.

-Traje esto para ti-Sacó una flor que traía oculta tras su espalda- Es lo último que traeré para ti, es la señal de que me rindo, he visto que tu corazón ya tiene dueño.

Erwin se acercó hasta Eren depositando la flor en gentilmente en sus manos. Era una hermosa flor, su color plateado era magnifico, sus pétalos tenían cierto brillo un tanto sobrenatural y bello. Eren estaba encantado con tan bella flor.

-Es un lindo detalle Erwin, y la flor es hermosa.

-Siente su aroma, es algo único en su especie, y representa que mi amor por ti fue único…

El hada conmovido acercó la flor a su nariz, y a esta la invadió un dulce aroma. Erwin tenía razón nada se comparaba a eso.

-Tienes… razón…-Su vista comenzó a nublarse, y la fuerza comenzó a abandonar su cuerpo. Cayó sin previo aviso al suelo. El césped se sentía frío, pero sirvió para que su caída no fuera tan dura.

Quería gritar por ayuda pero todo era en vano. Vio la sonrisa macabra en el rostro de Erwin, llena de satisfacción. Algo debió haber tenido la maldita flor.

De a poco sus parpados fueron pesando, comenzando así a perder totalmente el conocimiento. Lo último que sintió fue una fría brisa pasar por su mejilla.

.

.

.

.

.

Rivaille estaba desesperado, no encontraba por ningún lado a Eren. Habían quedado por encontrarse en el lugar de siempre, pero pasaron las horas y Eren nunca llego.

Lo buscó por horas, hasta que llegó al lugar donde se vieron por última vez.

No muy lejos de ahí lo encontró.

Corrió y lo tomó entre sus brazos, aún respiraba, era buena señal.

-Eren.-Lo llamó con voz fuerte, prepotente.

Pero no hubo caso, no reacciono. Estuvo mucho rato llamándole, pero seguía sin pasar nada.

Rivaille comenzó a analizar la situación y el lugar.

Y una flor que se encontraba cerca del cuerpo de Eren le llamó la atención. Era una _eternal dream_ esta era una flor peligrosa. Admirada por su belleza, temida por su aroma, cualquiera que aspirara su dulce olor caería al sueño eterno, no había una cura, por eso la zona en la que la flor crecía estaba deshabitada, sólo estúpidos y valientes aventureros iban a por ella.

_¿Quién mierda le podría haber hecho eso a Eren?_ Fue lo que se preguntó Rivaille. Quizás Hanji tendría la respuesta a su pregunta.

Cargó a Eren entre sus brazos, lo tenía tan cerca pero para él, Eren se hallaba en algún lugar lejano…

.

.

.

_**~En su castillo pasaba  
las noches el mago buscando el poder  
que devolviera a su hada,  
su amor, su mirada tan dulce de ayer.~**_

Ya había olvidado cuántas noches llevaba sin dormir tratando de encontrar un cura que contrarrestara los efectos de la flor, pero todo era en vano. Anotó unos apuntes en su cuaderno, la formula n° 104 b había fallado, Eren seguía fuera de su alcance.

Golpeó fuerte la mesa en la que se hallaba, maldecía a aquel tipo rubio.

Miró el desorden que se hallaba en aquel escritorio, él nunca hubiera tenido el lugar así con libros tirados en el suelo y hojas esparcidas por todos lados.

Divagando en sus pensamientos comenzó a recordar como Hanji lo miró antes de contarle todo, aquella mirada de angustia en su rostro… sus ojos brillantes y llorosos de impotencia por no haber podido hacer nada.

Hanji terminó por contarle lo ocurrido en aquella noche. Cuando ella terminó de relatar su historia Rivaille sintió su sangre arder, y sus instintos más salvajes salieron a flor de piel.

Hanji se sorprendió, jamás había visto esa mirada tan asesina en el rostro del pelinegro ni siquiera cuando los de arriba lo habían traído a este mundo.

Con tan sólo un movimiento de su capa llegó a la casa de ese maldito infeliz.

-¡¿Dónde te escondes hijo de puta?! –Aquel grito hizo eco en todo el lugar.

Aquel sitio estaba completamente oscuro, y no ayudaba nada el que fuera de noche. El único sonido que inundaba el ambiente era el tic tac de un maldito reloj que lo estaba sacando de los nervios.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos avivo una flama que no lo quemaba. Con aquella luz pudo observar que aquel cuarto estaba completamente vacío y en orden.

Siguió yendo por las habitaciones buscando al hijo de puta, pero no lo encontraba.

-Tsk.-Ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, quemaría ese maldito lugar si no lo encontraba.

Pero para su fortuna sólo le faltaba un cuarto.

Se dirigió deprisa a la puerta de aquella habitación y con toda la furia que lo invadía de una simple y certera patada abrió la puerta. Al entrar sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Ahí… ahí estaba el cabrón.

Este estaba recostado en su cama, sujetando entre sus manos una _eternal dream_ con una jodida sonrisa en la cara. El maldito hijo de puta se había escapado.

Con su puño libre golpeo reiteradas veces aquella pared, maldiciendo su suerte… maldiciendo a los cielos por aquella vida que le tocaba vivir sin Eren a su lado.

Salió rápidamente de la casa, con la furia que sentía la llama de su mano aumento cada vez más. Dio media vuelta, observo aquel lugar por última vez y de un elegante movimiento lanzó aquella llama a la casa.

-Puede que tu mente se haya librado de esto… Pero tu cuerpo no, arde hijo de puta, este es el infierno que te puedo conceder.

Las llamas de a poco comenzaron a consumir aquel lugar. Parecía que la brisa estaba a su favor, esta con sus fuertes corrientes no hacían más que avivar las llamas consumiendo más aprisa aquel lugar.

Se alejó con su rápido andar, aminar le haría bien, además así podía observar como la luna brillaba con intensidad, ella sería la única testigo de aquel acto provocado por un corazón y hombre desolado.

_**Y no paró desde entonces  
buscando la forma de recuperar  
al hombre que aquel día,  
en medio del bosque por fin pudo amar.**_

Noche tras noche intentaba encontrar una cura. No le importaba cuántos años pasaran, el jamás se rendiría.

Tachó unas cuantas fórmulas que tenía en su libreta. Arrojó la maldita pluma y la maldita libreta sobre la mesa.

Frotó sus ojos, estaba cansado, iría a ver a Eren.

Tomó la pequeña lámpara que tenía y emprendió camino hacia el segundo piso.

Cuando llego al fin al cuarto en donde estaba Eren recostado en una cama, tomó asiento en una silla cercana. Tomando delicadamente la mano de su amor llegando a temer que hasta su cuerpo pudiera desaparecer.

-Vine a darte el beso de buenas noches, Eren.-Se levantó un poco mientras lentamente depositaba un casto beso en los labios ajenos.

_**~Y hoy sabe qué es el amor, y que tendrá  
fuerzas para soportar aquel conjuro.  
Sabe que un día verá su dulce hada llegar  
y para siempre con él se quedará.~**_

-En la mañana volveré y te daré el beso de buenos días como siempre mi amado.

Se acercó a la mano que había tomado y acurrucó su cabeza en ese ladito de cama.

-Te esperaré, y no importan los años que me tome encontrar aquella cura, quiero volver a ver aquella mirada y sonrisa que me enamoró. Contigo conocí el amor maldito mocoso, no me dejes solo.-Una sonrisa afligida escapó de sus labios.

La luz de la luna iluminaba aquel cuarto, se sentía tan malditamente cálida.

-Sé que algún día volverás junto a mí… y a mi lado por siempre te quedarás. Así que por favor… abre tus ojos Eren…

Pero como todas las demás sólo fue una súplica que el viento se llevó.

.

.

.

.

**Sé que algunos dirán "Hasta la vista tu fic, me has roto el kokoro ;-;" pero yo les digo que aún queda un cap. puede que se arregle todo o no, eso es una sorpresa 8D**

**Escribir este cap. me hizo sufrir, pero he quedado bastante conforme con lo escrito. En este fic puse a Erwin de malo umu no me maten por eso.**

**Respondiendo reviews:**

**Shiori-san: **_**Hahahaha xD somos dos, yo también amo esta canción de rata blanca desde que era chiquita.  
Pues aún queda un cap. o dos para ver si es fic tiene final feliz o no:'3  
Aquí está el capi por nuestro hijo –corazón- okno haha xD  
Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.  
Saludos. **___

**Sora Yoru Hashiba: **_**sakalssksj Me alegra que mi versión te haya enamorado (/-\\) no sabía que había otro fic que se llamaba igual y me alegra saber que la trama sea diferente:'D para así no molestar al/la autor/a.  
Pues ya hubo cuchi cuchi allá arriba cochinona ewe xD Hahaha. Las demás preguntas se responderán con el tiempo querida o sería spoiler ;-; –corazón- Muchas gracias por esperar :D  
Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.  
Nos leemos.  
Saludos.**_

**MeliKsta: **_**Me alegra que lo encuentres hermoso:3 es una hermosa canción para serte sincera a mí también me ha hecho llorar, hubiera sido hermoso que el mago encontrará la cura para su hada en la canción original. Somos dos, yo también adoro el Riren:3 Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones –corazón-.  
Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.  
Tú también cuídate y saludos. **_____

**Tsuki Uchiha: **_**Awws me alegro que te haya gustado, deberías escucharla es muy linda aquella canción y si es cierto tiene un final trágico pero eso no le quita lo bello a aquella canción :'3 Si tendrá final feliz o triste es una sorpresa –corazón-  
Te mando muchos besitos y corazones también8D.  
Tú también cuídate, saludos. 8D**_

**Zey Jaeger: **_**¡Hola! Oh, que lastima, espero que pronto puedas estar más activa en fanfiction, es triste cuando uno quiere estar pero por otras cosas no se puede y.y a mí también me ha pasado y es horrible –shora-.  
Me alegro que te haya encantado –corazón- Hanji es una loquisha y le hará bullying siempre a Rivi por chiquito(?)u.u hahaha xD Espero que pronto salgas de vacaciones n.n y que las disfrutes mucho.  
Hasta la próxima.  
Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.  
Saludos. 8D**_

**Missonic98: **_**Owwws me alegra que lo hayas amado 8'D –Corazón- Sabes… somos dos, yo muchas veces no leo fics por temer a que terminen mal pero algunas veces igual los leo, es algo masoquista(?) hahaha xD. Aún queda un cap o dos para ver si termina mal o con un final feliz, y espero que le decisión que tengo te guste8D  
Me alegro que te gustara la canción.  
Sabes tomé muy en cuenta tu consejo y con este cap. lo lleve a la práctica, no sé si así estará bien, pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer teniendo tan pocos momentos con computadora-kun. Realmente amé aquellos consejos, siento que eso me ayudará a mejorar aunque sea de a poquito:3.  
Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.  
Saludos. 8D**_

**Agradezco a todos los que le pusieron seguir y agregaron a favoritos, me han hecho muuuuy feliz ;u;**

**¡Saludos, hasta la próxima! 8D**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola gente sensualona de mai soul! Nuevamente he vuelto con nuevo cap. espero que les guste como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo 8'D.**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, sino que le pertenece a Hajime Isayama, la canción de la leyenda del hada y el mago tampoco me pertenece sino que le pertenece a Rata blanca umu.**

**ACLARACIÓN: No sé para cuándo este el próximo cap. ya que para subir este estoy pidiendo prestado net. :'D **

**Advertencias: **

**-Posibles faltas de ortografía. Alguna otra cosa que quizás no le guste a alguien. (?)  
-Drama, muuuuuucho drama. **

**Sin más que decir espero que les guste8D **

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cap. 3

Unos molestos rayos de sol hicieron que comenzara a abrir sus ojos. La luz le molestó un poco así que rápidamente llevó su ante brazo hacia sus ojos como escudo mientras se acostumbrada a la luz.

Cuando al fin sus ojos dejaron de doler comenzó a mirar aquel lugar, aún estaba medio adormilado así que no tenía mucha conciencia de sí mismo.

Él se encontraba debajo de un frondoso árbol pero tristemente unos rayos de sol atravesaban las hojas justo para despertarlo.

Los pajarillos cantaban y revoloteaban en las ramas de los árboles. Aprovechando, él observaba como estas se mecían al compás del viento.

Sentía que olvidaba algo importante. Hasta que una imagen se cruzó por su mente, la sonrisa macabra de Erwin. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y una opresión en su pecho comenzó a crecer.

_¿Qué fue lo que le había hecho?_

Tocó todo su cuerpo y no encontró ninguna herida, ningún rasguño. Soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras se relajaba un poco.

Se levantó lentamente y comenzó a observar a su alrededor. No conocía aquel lugar, era un bosque pero era muy diferente del lugar donde compartía con Levi.

-Levi…-Dijo aquel nombre en voz alta creyendo que con sólo pronunciarlo el estaría a su lado.

Pero nada ocurrió, el no apareció.

Un gran sentimiento de decepción inundó su pecho. No tenía ánimos para caminar, así que desplegó sus alas y comenzó a agitarlas, con un pequeño salto se comenzó a elevar. Sentía que con cada movimiento que hacia el viento danzaba con sus cabellos y su ropa. Pero este no se sentía tan fresco. _Extraño_, pensó.

Siguió elevándose hasta que al fin tenía la perspectiva completa de la zona. A los lejos se veía en todas direcciones bosque, decidió volar en línea recta por mucho tiempo. No se sentía cansado pero decidió parar un rato en un pequeño rio que encontró.

Decidió tomar un poco de agua, por alguna razón no sintió su peculiar sabor. Él sentía que había estado volando por horas, pero el sol estaba tan resplandeciente como cuando despertó. Intentó olvidar eso y volvió a beber un poco más de agua.

Caminó rio abajo por un largo rato llegando así a un pequeño campo de flores de muchos colores, en el centro había un árbol grande de tronco grueso, con ramas largas, un árbol hermosamente frondoso y viejo. Se acercó hacia él con toda la intención de tomar asiento.

-Levi…-Volvió a repetir pero esta vez como un susurro mientras se sentaba y abrazando sus piernas quedando en forma de ovillo.

-¿Por qué siempre ese es el único nombre que sale de tus labios?

Una voz familiar llegó a sus oídos, levantó el rostro e incrédulo observó a Erwin frente a él.

-Tú… ¡MALDITO! –Un encolerizado Eren saltó encestando su puño en toda la mejilla de Erwin.- ¡¿Qué mierda me hiciste?!

Aquel hombre rubio cayó de espaldas al suelo, incrédulo tocando su mejilla. Hasta que al fin una sonrisa escapó de sus labios, era una sonrisa enferma e hipócrita a los ojos de Eren quien estaba en total alerta.

-Hice lo que siempre quise mi querido Eren…. Tenerte para mí solo.

-¡Estás enfermo! –Volvió a gritar, abalanzándose a golpear el rostro del más alto.

-¡Hahahahaha! –Erwin comenzó a reír cada vez que recibía un golpe del hada- Mi pequeña florecilla, tus golpes son dulces caricias…

Eren miró asqueado a Erwin y comenzó a retroceder lentamente. No perdería más tiempo con escoria como esa, necesitaba saber qué le había hecho, pronto.

El castaño tomó asiento bajo el árbol, y miró asesinamente al de los ojos azules mientras este solamente lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué me hizo esa flor?

-¿Qué me darás a cambio si te lo digo? –Erwin se había sentado frente a Eren.

En ese momento Eren quiso matarlo ahí mismo, pero se le ocurrió una brillante idea. Una sonrisa gatuna se formó en los labios de aquel castaño.

-Te daré el placer de que te siga dirigiendo la palabra cabrón.-Levantó su dedo del medio mostrándoselo al de cabellos rubios.

-¡Hahahaha!…eres muy gracioso…-Rio forzadamente- Esperaba que me dieras otra cosa… pero ya qué luego veré que me darás….

_-¡Ja! sí claro, como su fuera a permitirte tomar algo de mí_-Pensó el hada con molestia.

-La flor que te di aquella noche era una _eternal dream_… -Tomó una pausa para observar el rostro confuso de Eren- La eternal dream es una flor que te manda el sueño eterno con tan sólo su aroma…

-¡Estás de joda pero si estás aquí conmigo! -Su voz irritada comenzó a agarrar cada vez menos volumen- Los dos estamos despiertos ahora… ¿verdad?

-No…-Erwin tomó una bocanada de aire para luego sonreír- Bienvenido al mundo del sueño de todos los que caen en la _eternal dream_…

Eren tenía impotencia, quería romperle la cara a puñetazos, pero sabía que sería inútil además sentía que Erwin aún no le contaba todo así que se contuvo. Aunque ahora entendía porque no sintió el peculiar sabor del agua y otras cosas que hayo extrañas.

-Escúpelo todo maldito, algo escondes…

-Haha… tan impaciente mi pequeño gatito… -Una sola mirada de Eren hizo que Erwin dejara de hacerse el idiota- Leí muchos libros, realizando muchas investigaciones descubriendo que habían muchas suposiciones de que todas las personas que caen bajo los efectos de esta flor han sido llevados a un mundo de los sueños, no mueren logrando que no caigan ni al cielo, ni al inferno… y por lo visto es un mundo neutral de verdes campos, ríos claros, nada hecho por el hombre, ¿Captas algo?

-Si…pero…¿a dónde quieres llegar contándome todo esto?

El sonido de las hojas rozar con el viento hacían ese momento más "cómodo" que escuchar la puta voz del contrario.

-Paciencia… ya viene lo interesante -Sonrío- Llegué a la _conclusión que este mundo neutral puede ser el jardín del edén siendo escondido por Dios… y me pregunté… "¿Por qué no llevar conmigo a mi florecilla al jardín del Edén y estar por siempre juntos? Nuestros cuerpos no morirán y nuestra conciencia vivirá por siempre, ya que ninguno necesita comer o esas cosas"_ y ahora venos aquí…

Como un león enfurecido saltó a atacar a Erwin, puñetazos le llovían al más alto pero esta vez él dejó de actuar como un idiota, logrando así atrapar las manos de Eren y llegando así a invertir las posiciones.

-¡Suéltame imbécil! –Gritó forcejando.

-No… ahora que estamos juntos no te dejaré ir nunca más…-Acercó su boca al cuello de Eren y comenzó a dejar besos húmedos.

Eren pensó en Rivaille, en todas las veces que este le poseyó y con una certera patada logró empujarlo lejos. No perdió ni un minuto más y se puso rápidamente de pie poniéndose en posición de combate.

-Ja… claro, las hadas no saben defenderse, si como no… mitos que dice la gente…-Susurró entre dientes el rubio.

Erwin lentamente se puso de pie… su rostro demostraba dolor, cosa que le pareció extraña a nuestra hada, en este mundo no existía el dolor, ya lo había comprobado.

-Esto no debería pasar… me duele todo mi cuerpo…-Erwin abrazó su estómago para luego caer de rodillas al suelo.

Por primera vez el hada creyó que él le hablaba con sinceridad.

Una llama cubrió todo el cuerpo de Erwin, comenzando este a gritar de dolor.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHH!...E-Eren…-Con dificultad comenzó a levantar su rostro- N-No olvides que te amo….-Y con ese último susurro desapareció.

.

.

.

.

Desde aquel día todas las noches sin falta ella observaba a Levi trabajar sin rendirse. Nunca sus esfuerzos daban resultados.

Le dolía el corazón ver como él sufría de esa manera… y ella no hacía nada para poder remediarlo…

Ella lo amaba pero no de manera romántica, sino de una forma más inocente, un amor de hermandad… de amistad.

Ella sabía lo que era la soledad, y sabía lo hermoso que era compartir tu felicidad con otra persona aunque fuera por unos minutos. No entendía el amor que sentía Rivaille por Eren, ya que ella nunca lo había sentido, pero con tan sólo observar el rostro demacrado de Rivaille por desvelarse intentando encontrar una cura para Eren lograba entender que era un amor muy fuerte.

Había algo que ella nunca le había dicho a Rivaille… ella realmente no era la luna… sino que su guardiana. Su labor consistía en hacer que nada malo le ocurriese a la luna y velar por el sueño de todos. Pero todos la consideraban a ella la encarnación de esta, así que ya era costumbre el decirle así.

Sentada al medio de la media luna, Hanji pensaba en cómo ayudar a su amigo… sus poderes no eran los suficientes como para romper ese conjuro que Dios puso en esa flor para esconder al jardín del edén, el único capaz de romper el conjuro de Dios, era él mismo.

Soltó un suspiro.

No quedaba de otra… iría a ver a Dios.

.

.

.

-¡¿Por qué no puede romper ese conjuro del cuerpo de ese muchacho?!-Gritó una colérica Hanji.

-¿Por qué debería ser diferente con él?

-¿No que usted es un ser piadoso?

-No siempre se es como dice la gente, Hanji.

Hanji cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras apretaba sus puños impotentemente.

Dios observó a Hanji en silencio por unos momentos, él no era hombre malo pero él no interfería mucho, ni en el mundo mágico ni en el mundo humano, sólo para lo necesario.

_Es un hombre egoísta, pero no se rendiría fácilmente pensó Hanji_.

-El mundo no cambiará si es que no sacrificamos algo, ¿no crees?-Su grave voz era tranquila, un tanto monótona y aburrida.

.

.

.

.

.

Bajó lentamente al centro de ese lago, cuando su pie rozó suavemente el agua de aquel sintió lo fría que estaba, llegó hacía la orilla dando pequeños saltos sobre el agua, se sentía como cristo cuando caminaba sobre el agua, la idea le pareció un tanto graciosa pero no rio con ganas.

Entre sus manos llevaba un pequeño frasco.

El viento jugaba con su largo cabello castaño mientras caminaba hacía casa de Rivaille, no quería usar sus poderes, simplemente quería disfrutar la belleza nocturna del bosque, el viento que recorría cada fibra de su ser y la humedad del pasto en sus pies. Simples pero deliciosos placeres de estar vivo.

.

.

.

.

.

Como siempre ninguna fórmula resultaba ser una cura para su amado, dejó el lápiz de lado. Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.

Decidió salir un rato, con un paso cansado se paró de aquella silla, emprendiendo camino hacia la puerta principal. Observó su casa mientras avanzaba, no se había dado cuenta pero ya tenía mucho polvo, debería limpiar pronto. Tocó su barbilla y se dio cuenta de que una barba de meses estaba presente. Suspiró cansado, ya luego se arreglaría.

Abrió lentamente la puerta y quedó sorprendido al ver a Hanji a unos metros de distancia, no tenía la cara animada de siempre o eso creyó por unos minutos hasta que ella se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-¡Enano! –Gritó alegre- No sabía que te gustaba tener barba, aunque no se te ve mal ¡Hahahaha!

-Muy ruidosa.-Llevó sus manos a sus oídos.

-¡Hahahaha exagerado! –Hanji hizo un leve puchero-Pero bueno, no vine para eso… atrapa esto enanin- Lanzó con un poco de fuerza aquel pequeño frasquito.

Rivaille agarró sin mucho esfuerzo aquel pequeño frasco con un extraño líquido plateado.

-¿Qué mierda es esto?

-Como siempre sin delicadeza para decir las cosas Levi jeje, dáselo a Eren y verás.

Los ojos de Rivaille se abrieron de golpe, y una luz de esperanza volvió a brillar en su ser.

-¡Lo haré de inmediato!

-¡Espera! –Hanji lo detuvo con tan sólo un grito- No vine solamente por eso…

-¡Habla ya Hanji!

-Este es el adiós Rivaille-Una sonrisa forzada escapó de sus labios.

-¿Te… irás?

-Mi tiempo ya se acabó, Levi… realmente… no soy la luna en si… sólo soy una mera guardiana la cual nació con una fecha de caducidad.

-Hanji… muchas gracias.-Se acercó lentamente hacia ella y la abrazó.

Ella correspondió el gesto y una cálida lágrima se escapó de su mejilla.

-A ti….-y con ese susurro desapareció.

.

.

.

.

Nuevamente estaba sentada al medio de la media luna, abrazó fuertemente sus rodillas y recordó su conversación con Dios.

_-¿Q-Qué quieres a cambio de la cura?...-Su voz tembló un poco, se sentía emocionada, desconcertada pero alerta._

_-Una vida… por otra vida, aunque esta sólo este suspendida. Tú eliges que vida darme._

_Sintió como se le hubieran vaciado un balde de agua fría en todo su ser. Apretó más fuerte sus puños, pero decidió ponerse de pie. Su brillo plateado se notaba más fuerte. Se enderezó lo más que pudo y sin vacilar miró a los ojos a Dios._

_-Como desees, una vida tendrás.-Tomó una gran bocanada de aliento- Toma la mía._

_-En el momento en que aquel chico abra sus ojos tu existencia será borrada pero no de la memoria de los demás. _

_-….Está bien…_

Comenzó a tararear una pequeña canción, miró por última vez aquel paisaje y sonrió. Ya era la hora.

-¡Te demoraste mucho tonto Rivaille Jaja…!

Cerró sus ojos, y todo se volvió negro.

Un hermoso polvo lunar quedó en el lugar donde Hanji se encontraba.

.

.

.

.

.

Se paseaba ansioso en la habitación en la que se encontraba Eren, aún no le daba el valor de echar unas pequeñas gotas en su boca.

Soltó un gran suspiro, se acercó con seguridad hacia Eren y besó dulcemente sus labios. Al separarse vació unas 5 gotas. Espero unos minutos, pero nada pasó. Nuevamente su corazón se oprimió.

Tomó asiento al lado de Eren, tomó su mano acercándola hacia su rostro, acuno dulcemente la mano de Eren en su rostro y lloró… como nunca lo había hecho.

-Vuelve Eren, vuelve….

.

.

.

.

.

No sabía cuánto tiempo ya había pasado. Nunca llegaba la noche además no sentía ningún cambió en su cuerpo.

Con todo el tiempo trascurrido ya había recorrido casi todo el jardín del edén. Era hermoso, pero tan solitario.

Miraba el paisaje sin ganas, sin vida mientras estaba sentado bajo un árbol.

_Rivaille_….cuanto extrañaba a ese hombre.

-Eren…

Sintió la voz de Levi, ya estaba enloqueciendo o eso creyó.

-Eren…

Volvió a escuchar, buscó con la mirada el causante de eso, y se encontró con una figura de Rivaille quien lo llamaba. Al principio se asustó, vio como este le estiraba su mano, lentamente se acercó a él.

Dudo si tomar su mano o no, pero era tan igual a Rivaille que no dudo más y la tomó. En ese momento todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

.

.

Sintió un llanto a su lado izquierdo, sus ojos pesaban, pero quería abrirlos. Luchó por unos momentos y lo consiguió. El cuarto estaba a oscuras, solamente entraba el brillo de la luna.

Miró hacia su lado izquierdo y su corazón sintió felicidad al ver a Rivaille ahí. Pero un dolor lo inundó al verlo llorar. Su rostro se notaba cansado, su pálido rostro estaba cubierto con una barba, tenía más ojeras que antes, pero aun así él lo encontraba hermoso.

-N-No… llores….

Rivaille miró atónito a Eren, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo una sonrisa de verdad se formó en sus labios mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo.

-Bienvenido de vuelta, Eren.

-Ya estoy en casa, Levi…

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, sonriéndose mutuamente para sellar su reencuentro con un beso.

Al fin… al fin el mago tenía devuelta a su hada, y nunca más lo dejaría ir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ahora me siento la reina del drama x'D Lamento si a alguien no le gusta el exceso de drama que contiene este capítulo del fic, pero necesitaba poner todo esto en este capítulo ya que sólo serán 4 caps. ¡Exacto! Aún queda un capítulo de este fic 8D. Creo que será mucho más corto que los anteriores. **

**Me gustó mucho escribir este cap. aunque tuve que escuchar muchas canciones "tristes" para poder hacerlo.**

**Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado como a mí me agradó el escribirlo. Seré sincera, siempre pensé escribir un final "feliz" para esta canción ya que me rompía el alma que el mago jamás se pudiera juntar con su hada ;_; y esta es mi versión de su final. **

**Respondiendo reviews:**

**Shioris-san: ¡**_**Que arda, que arda! ¡Yo te apoyo! Hahaha okya xD. Pues si es un maldito, que no shippea con nosotras el Riren:c.  
Me alegra mucho que haya encontrado genial el capítulo8'D. En este cap. al fin supimos el tipo de final que habrá haha xD  
Querido hijo Zero, papi te dedica este cap. –Corazón-okya xD.  
Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.  
Hasta la próxima.  
Saludos, cuídate. :D**_

**MeliKsta: **_**Acepto todos los malvaviscos que quieras lanzarme, no es de masoquismo ;_; pero los acepto(?) xD hahaha  
Espero que ahora estés feliz, porque será un final feliz:'D realmente desde el principio del fic planeaba hacerlo feliz, ya que la canción en si rompe corazones yo prefiero arreglarlos(?)  
Me alegra que te gustara Erwin de malo :'D para ser sincera muchas veces sentí que Erwin es un personaje misterioso por eso creí que encajaría perfecto en el papel:3  
Hanji es una amiga que todos quisieran tener ;_; es tan linda –Corazón-  
Hasta la próxima.  
Saludos, cuídate. :D**_

**Tsuki Uchiha: **_**Me alegra tanto que te haya fascinado el lemon –Corazón- No digo que estás demente ya que suele pasar que uno encuentra hermoso algo triste jeje:D. Pues será final feliz, como se habrá notado allá arriba xD Realmente no soy fan de hacer finales tristes;_;  
En este cap. sufrió un poquito más:'D  
Hasta la próxima.  
Saludos, cuídate. :D**_

**Sora Yoru Hashiba: **_**No lo he matado D: no quise romper tu kokoro yvy  
Hahaha xD aún queda un cap. más quizás haya cuchi cuchi(¿) Erwin fue un malote en este fic, y creo que no saldrá más u.u tal vez, pues a mí también me gusta el Mike x Erwin xD realmente lo veo de uke junto a Mike:'D Me has dicho que no tarde, pero me tarde ;A; aksjsakj lo siento.  
Hasta la próxima.  
Saludos, cuídate. :D**_

**Zey Jaeger: **_**Me alegra que ya estés de vacaciones, y de nada, espero que las disfrutes mucho :D  
Yo me rompí al escribir tanto angust ;_; no estoy acostumbrada skjakj ;_; Acá comienza el final feliz :'D Aún queda un cap. que será más corto en comparación a los demás:D  
Bienvenida al team de este fic, #TodosodiamosaErwin xD  
Hasta la próxima.  
Saludos, cuídate.**_

**Missonic98: **_**Hola :'D bienvenida otra vez.  
Me alegra mucho que lo hayas amado, eso para mí es muy lindo yuy  
Pues, si, el final si era feliz, pero no lo quise decir para dejar a todos con el suspenso de qué pasará;-; fue un ataque de maldad (?) si es que se puede decir así, y espero no terminar con todas detrás de mí y con antorchas por lo que le hice a Hanji en este cap. ;_;  
Nuestro Rivi es muy pro cuando quiere ;-; xD(?) realmente me alegra ver que se haya sentido el odio que sintió él en ese momento, me costó mucho encontrar las palabras adecuadas para eso. Muchas gracias por el consejo en tu anterior review:D y por las felicitaciones.  
Y es muy verdad, es muy difícil captar la esencia de Levi, muchas veces me cuesta expresarme cuando él debe hablar, es jodidamente difícil en ocasiones y.y pero me hace feliz que haya salido un poco más "Levi" en este cap. QuQ  
Askajdkja xDDD eso es muy cierto, desconcierta un poco, pero no quería dejarles tanto drama sin antes darles un poco de cuchi cuchi, no puedo ser tan mala(?)  
Espero volver a leerte Missonicreviewslargos-kun. xDD  
Hasta la próxima.  
Saludos, cuídate. :D**_

**Majito: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar QuQ si, tiene lemon, eso es de Dios :'D Pues se ve que tendrá final feliz.  
Saludos, cuídate:'D**

**¿Tomatazos, flores, malvaviscos, reviews? xD**

**Se aceptan criticas pero todo con el debido respeto –Corazón-.**

**Agradezco a todos los que le pusieron seguir y agregaron a favoritos, me han hecho muuuuy feliz ;u;**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Paz gente hermosa! Lamento si es que desaparecí por taaaanto tiempo ;-; no he tenido mucho tiempo ni inspiración para ser sincera ;n; lo lamento enormemente. **

**ACLARACIÓN: Este cap. quizás sea mega cursi y lo siento si es que a alguien no le gusta pero así estaba planeado desde el principio. n.n**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, sino que le pertenece a Hajime Isayama, la canción de la leyenda del hada y el mago tampoco me pertenece sino que le pertenece a Rata blanca umu.**

**Advertencia: Posibles faltas de ortografía. Alguna otra cosa que quizás no le guste a alguien. (?)**

.

.

.

.

.

Sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo como el sol resplandecía en aquella inmensa casa sin resultarle nauseabundo, ni deprimente hasta sintió unas renovadas ganas de vivir. Y cómo no tenerlas si lo que más amaba estaba de vuelta a su lado.

Aunque se podría decir que ni él ni su hada estaban en las perfectas condiciones, ambos estaban muy maltratados y delgados, pero eso no era tan importante… juntos podían sobrellevar todo mal.

Besó la frente de su hada, acariciando gentilmente sus ya largos cabellos castaños, quizás cuántos años ya habrán pasado desde que lo tuvo entre sus brazos con la seguridad de que nuevamente abriría sus ojos al amanecer. Aunque debía de admitir en una parte recóndita de su ser temía él que su amado nuevamente no despertara.

Se tranquilizó cuando lo vio removerse un poco para luego abrir lentamente las gemas que él tenía por ojos.

-Como creí, ni el cielo ni el mar se comparan a tu mirar. -Susurró suavemente para luego besar el pequeño mechón que aún sostenía entre sus dedos.

Un pequeño sonrojo tiño las mejillas de Eren.

-Jeje… creo que alguien amaneció de buen humor.- Con total gentileza posó su mano contra la mejilla de Rivaille- Aún creo que es un sueño el volverte a ver…

Unas pequeñas lagrimas se formaron en los ojos de Eren.

-No llores…-Besó cada parpado del más joven secando así las pequeñas y traicioneras lagrimitas que querían escapar de su amado.- Si es un sueño entonces no quiero despertar jamás.

Unas sonrisas llenas de amor inundaron el rostro de aquellos dos amantes sellando aquel mágico momento el beso más casto y puro que pudieron darse ya en mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado unos 10 meses desde que Eren nuevamente había abierto sus ojos regresando a este mundo, ya ambos hombres estaban mucho mejor de salud, habían recuperado su peso inicial y hasta Eren había recuperado su cabello corto.

Ambos amantes también ya estaban recuperando el tiempo en otro aspecto más pasional, todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta cierto día…

Ya era el quinto día consecutivo que Eren salía corriendo al baño a devolver todo lo que había comido. Rivaille estaba ya muy preocupado por su amado, no era normal que su cuerpo rechazara ciertas comidas y olores.

-¿Crees que sea algún efecto secundario de aquella poción?-Se notaba el tono de preocupación en la voz de Eren.

-Lo dudo, debe ser algo más…

Rivaille era un hombre muy precavido así que llevaría a su amado con los mejores médicos brujos que el conociera.

Con un solo chispear de sus dedos llegaron a hermoso lugar que estaba escondido en las profundas montañas ocultando a una mansión inmensa, con un precioso diseño antiguo que recordaba mucho a Levi su época antigua en la tierra de los humanos. Una brisa helada rozaba sus rostros mientras se acercaban a aquel lugar. Entraron sin hacer mucho ruido, aquel lugar era muy tecnológico por dentro aunque por fuera demostraba todo lo contrario.

-Wow… señor Levi… que sorpresa verlo por aquí.-Una pequeña castaña los recibió con una cálida sonrisa.

-Hola Petra, vengo a pedirte un favor.

Ella asintió y los invitó a tomar asiento a unas sillas cercanas de la sala de estar de aquella casa.

Y así fue como Levi fue explicando los síntomas de Eren mientras Petra asentía atenta a la situación.

-Pues… con todos los datos dados sólo tengo un diagnostico pero prefiero estar segura para poder darlo.

Estiro su pequeña y pálida mano hacía el vientre del trigueño. Esta brillo un poco y un brillo de emoción e incredulidad inundó el rostro de la mujer, pero una sonrisa fue lo que terminó adornando su pequeña cara.

-¡Felicidades a ambos! –Una cálida y gran sonrisa apareció en los labios de Petra, dejando a ambos hombres sorprendidos e intrigados.

.

.

.

.

.

-Dicen que los milagros que pasan en esta vida son debidos a los caprichos de Dios, ¿no es así? –Una pelinegra caminaba a pasos tranquilos mientras elevaba de a poco sus blanquecinas alas hasta legar al lado un hombre que se encontraba cómodamente observando lo que ocurría en la tierra en su trono blanco y dorado.

Una sonrisa diminuta se formó en aquel arrugado rostro.

Los ojos de aquella chica sonreían cómplices en aquel momento.

-¡Mikasa! –La reprendió un rubio angel- No deberías hablarle así a Dios…

-Déjala Armin… ella tiene mucha razón, lo que ocurre en este mundo la mayoría de las veces es porque así lo quiero. Los milagros que ocurren son por lo que la gente me demuestra… pero en algo se equivoca Mikasa… cada uno elige su camino, y cuando lo eligen bien sin esperar nada a cambio es cuando nace aquello llamado milagro.

-Lo sabemos –Contestó el rubio- No es de su interés meterse en la vida de los demás, a usted le gusta observar.

-No me malinterpretes, hay veces que me meto sólo para hacer de esto más interesante… un capricho que beneficia a los demás, extraño, ¿no?

.

.

.

.

.

La noticia de un embarazo los tomó a ambos de improvisto, al principio estaban incrédulos, creían que era una jodida broma, pero luego pensaron que podía ser un efecto secundario de esa jodida pócima.

Con el paso de los meses empezaron a creer lo dicho por Petra, el crecimiento del vientre, los vómitos, no había duda, un ser crecía dentro de Eren. El miedo y la felicidad los inundaron por igual, jamás se esperaron algo así.

Los meses pasaron y cada vez más se acercaba la llegada del bebé ambos hombres estaban emocionados, aunque Eren lo demostraba más que Rivaille.

El parto no fueron más que horas angustiantes tanto para Eren como para Rivaille, querían ver ya al fruto de su amor, no sabían si era niña o niño, sólo querían que estuviera sano/a. Petra sabía muy bien lo que hacía, era un tanto difícil ya que era un parto en un cuerpo masculino, pero sorprendentemente su pequeño agujero se adaptó muy bien al cuerpo del bebé, le dolió es verdad, pero no hubo ninguna complicación. Luego de un par de horas al fin salió por completo el bebé.

Un llanto inundó el cuarto, y lágrimas de felicidad recorrieron las mejillas de Eren, mientras un suspiro de alivio y felicidad lleno el rostro de Levi.

-Quiero tenerla en mis brazos… por favor…

-Como gustes Eren-Con una sonrisa angelical Petra deposito a la nena en los brazos de uno de sus padres.

Tomó a su pequeña hija con sumo cuidado, la observó y notó que las pelusitas que tenía por cabellos eran castañas con un mechón plateado, eso le llamó la atención, sus orejas eran igual de puntiagudas que las suyas, pero no había alas, su piel era pálida como la de su padre.

-Rivaille… mira a nuestra pequeña…-Una sonrisa adornó su cansado rostro.

Examinó a la bebé de pies a cabeza, le resultaba tan hermosa, era suya y de Eren, el fruto de su amor, realmente era preciosa, ese mechón plateado llamo su atención le recordaba algo…

El estornudo de su nena lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, inmediatamente sus ojos se dirigieron a su hija encontrándose con su mirada, unos ojos brillantes como la luna.

\- "¡Enanin!" -

Esa frase resonó en su cabeza mientras soltaba una pequeña risa.

-Así que aquí viniste a parar, ¿no cuatro ojos? –Pensó.

Delicadamente posó una de sus pálidas manos sobre la cabeza de su pequeña, mientras Eren le daba de amantar.

-Los caprichos de la vida…-Susurró.

-Hmm… ¿dijiste algo amor?

-Nada, sólo algo sin sentido.

.

.

Años más tarde

.

.

-¡Papá Levi más alto, más alto, cárgame más alto! –Habló una pequeña castaña de no más de 4 años encima de los hombros de su padre mientras hacía berrinche.

-¡Es lo más alto que puedo, carajo!

-¡Eso te pasa por ser un enano! –Un mohín adornó la pequeña cara de la niña.- Papá Eren es más alto, voy con él… -y con chispear de sus dedos, tal cual como su padre en un santiamén estaba al lado de su papá.

-No deberías ser así con tu padre, el hace lo mejor que puede.

Con señas la pequeña niña hizo que Eren se agachara a su altura.

-Lo sé, pero aaaamo ver la cara de padre enojado jeje-Un sonrojo travieso adorno las mejilla de la castaña.

Una risa escapo de los labios de aquellos dos.

-¿Qué tantos secretos tienen, eh?

-Padre no debe saber, es un secreto con papá- Su pequeña lengua escapo de sus labios divertida.

-¡Esta mocosa! Ven acá, y verás lo alto que te llevara papi –Corrió tras la niña mientras ella reía.

Una contagiosa risa inundo aquel lugar, pensar que hace un tiempo vivía en soledad, y ahora tiene lo más hermoso que se puede tener… una verdadera familia, el dolor, y la tristeza no eran nada comparado a todo esto, esto era su verdadero tesoro, y para él esto era su más grande milagro cumplido…

.

.

.

-Dios a veces puede ser muy caprichoso, ¿no crees? Nunca sabremos lo que nos prepara.-Comentó un rubio.

-Así es él.-Contesto fríamente una pelinegra mientras observaba a cierta familia muy peculiar.

-Sólo nos queda esperar lo que nos tiene preparado.

Fin

**Primero que nada xD quizás si fue un final raro, no esperado, no lo sé, me costó un montón escribirlo, espero que les haya gustado, y muchas gracias por haberme acompañado todo este tiempo, los adoro:D**

**Respondiendo reviews:**

**Ame8910: ¡Muchas gracias por leer! :'3 y shi, nuestro mago encontró lo que lo hará feliz, y sólo es el comienzo de su vida, saludos, cuídate:D**

**MeliKsta: *recibe los malvaviscos* Muchas gracias por encontrarlo hermoso ;u; para ser sincera fue el cap que más me gustó al escribir, aunque me sentí la mujer más mala con lo de Hanji sqjaskjask ;-;  
¡Muchas gracias por amarlo realmente eso me llega al corazón y no es broma! ;u;  
No agradezcas, claro que me acuerdo de ti:'3 no olvido fácilmente :D muchas gracias por sus respetos :')  
Lamento no cumplir con lo de leernos pronto ;n; pero he vuelto –corazón- espero que también te cuides, y muchas gracias por los saludos:'D *Corresponde el abrazo*  
Muchas gracias por leer, realmente lo aprecio.  
Nos leemos.  
Cuídate querida.  
Saludos~:3 **

**missonic98 **

**¡Missonicrewiewslargos-kun muchas gracias por leer y comentar:D! Realmente no te preocupes si es que el review no fue tan largo como tu querías, pero yo lo aprecio un montón igual querida:3  
Muchas gracias por amarlo ;u; lo aprecio demasiado, y estás orgullosa de mí, eso es hermoso -corazón- sip, me han servido mucho:3 gracias  
Ojalá haya ardido bien el cabrón:'3 amigos como Hanji pocos eso si )´:  
Siempre quise hacer un final feliz, lo trágico no es lo mío;n;  
Cuando hice a Levi llorar dude mucho, pero hasta el hombre más fuerte tiene sentimientos y debilidades xD como dicen los hombres también lloran(?)  
¡Realmente muchas gracias!  
Nos leemos:'3  
Cuídate.  
Saludos~:3**

**Zey Jaeger: *Le pasa un pañuelo* ;u; ¡Muchas gracias por encontrarlo hermoso! –Corazón-  
Bueno, ya ha pasado muuucho tiempo, pero espero que estés mejor y ya no estés triste)':  
Si, todo es culpa de Erwin ;n; askdjsakj maldito  
Espero que estés bien.  
Cuídate.  
Saludos~:3 **

**Tsuki Uchiha: Descuida, yo puedo esperar :'3 y wow, ya vas a la Uni, realmente muuucha suerte :D me alegra que se alegra por encontrar mi fic ;u; askdhsdkk  
Yo sé que sufrió lo que debía(?)  
Si, me demoré mucho ;-; último año de liceo, y más cosas me tienen ya sin vida cibernética ;_; ahora que estoy de vacaciones intentaré estar más activa :'D  
¡Realmente muchas gracias por leer y comentar! –corazón-  
Espero que estés bien.  
Cuídate.  
Saludos~:3**

**Realmente muchas gracias todos los que llegaron hasta aquí, por seguir este loco y dramoso –Nueva palabraXD- fic, espero que le haya gustado, como a mí me gustó escribirlo. **

**¡Saludos, cuídense!**


End file.
